peelfandomcom-20200213-history
22 January 1994
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1994-01-22 ; Comments *Tracks available from Best Of Peel Vol 66 *Tracklistings for the remainder taken from Lorcan's Playlist Archive. Sessions *Loop Guru #2 recorded 1st December 1993. All except "This Bird Has Flown" available on Moksha - Peel To Reveal CD, 1996 (Strange Fruit, SFRCD139) *Man Or Astro-Man #1 recorded 21st December 1993. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Inspiral Carpets / Mark E Smith: I Want You CD: I Want You MUTE PDUNG 24CD *Man Or Astro-Man: Nitrous Burnout (session) $''' *VCF: Forcewave (12" - 1.0.N.1.C EP) Magnetic North MAGNET 008 £ $''' *Tarnation: The Ring LP: I'll Give You Something To Cry About NUF SED NSLP 6 *Uku Masing: Eks Lollust Oma Kohustuseks Hõika (album - Ja Tuulelaeval Valgusest On Aerud) Мелодия M40 49259 001 $''' *Loop Guru: Skidoo (session) '''@ $ *Eggs: Ampallang LP: Exploder TEENBEAT 96 *Lt. Stitchie: Run Him (7") Digital-B 014 $''' *Sports report - James of Orchids, Patrick Thistle v Motherwell, 0-0 *Elvis Costello: Oliver's Army CD: Girls Girls Girls DEMON DFIEND 160 *sports report, Chris of Orchids, Celtic v Dundee United *Man Or Astro-Man: Invasion Of The Dragonmen (session) '''$ *Impaled Nazarene: Coraxo (CD: Ugra Karma) OSMOSE OPCD 001 ' £' *Gene Marshall: Jimmy Carter Says Yes (v/a album - Beat Of The Traps: MSR Madness Vol. 1) Carnage Press CP 714 $''' *Loop Guru: Under Influence (session) @ £ $''' *Guru Guru: Samantha's Rabbit (album - Der Elektrolurch) Brain 2/1057 *Sonic Youth: Animals (Mary Christ) CD: Goo Demos SONIC DEAD 1301 *Hoover: Distant LP: The Lurid Traversal Of Route 7 DISCHORD DIS 89V #''' *sports report - Mick from Pulp, Sheffield United v Sheffield Wednesday *Loop Guru: This Bird Has Flown (session) @ $''' *Packards: Dream Of Love (v/a album - Old Town Doo Wop Volume One) Ace CDCHD 470 $''' *Fich & Ramous: Pneumatix (12" - Too Much Is Enough EP) Ooutcast Clan HANNI 008 '''$ *Man Or Astro-Man: XL 3 $''' intro only on file *Trumans Water: Hair Junk Fibre (album - Godspeed The Punchline) Elemental ELM 15CD '''~ *Po: Bigger Wall LP: Ducks And Drakes RUTLAND RUTLP 2 *Cleveland Crocket: Sugar Bee Compilation (v/a LP - Eddie's House Of Hits) Ace ACE CDCHD 424 $''' *Loop Guru: Sumar (session) @ $ %''' *Sleeper: Swallow CD: Swallow EP INDOLENT RECORDS SLEEP 002CD *Slant 6: Poison Arrows Shot At Heroes LP: Soda Pop Rip Off DISCHORD DIS 91V *Sons Of The Subway: Upstart (v/a album - Usability Now) Infonet INF 5 CD %''' *Man Or Astro-Man: Mermaid Love (session) *New Mind Oilgod (CD: Ghafran) TEQ Music MFTEQ=931 *Empire Bakuba: Yo Naponi (CD: Poto Malili Kinshasa Moto Moto Moto) Musica Nova Ltd MUS 1003 *Bill Parsons: The All American Boy (v/a album - The Golden Age Of American Rock 'N' Roll Volume 3) Ace CDCHD 497 '''% *Elastica: Vaseline (single - Line Up) Deceptive BLUFF 004CD %''' *Loop Guru: Words Shaking (session) '''@ *Cowboy Killers: Life (LP: Dai Laughing) Vinyl Japan DISCLP 9 *Man Or Astro-Man: Rovers (session) *Ecstasy Of St Theresa: S O S (12" S O S) White Label *Cornershop: Jason Donovan/Tessa Sanderson (LP: Hold On It Hurts) Wiiija WIJ 30V &''' *Trashwomen: I'm Trash (album - LP: Spend The Night With) Estrus ES 1214 @ &''' *Track marked #''' on File 1 *Tracks marked '''@ on File 2 *Tracks marked &''' on File 3 *Tracks marked '''£ on File 4 *Tracks marked $''' on File 5 *Tracks marked '''% on File 6 *Tracks marked ~ on File 7 File ;Name *1) best of peel vol 66 part 1 (with introductions) *2) best of peel vol 66 part 2 (with introductions) *3) John Peel tape no.84 side a *4) 1994-01-xx Ewan Tape 2.mp3 *5) 1994-01-xx Peel Show LE208 *6) 1994-01-xx Peel Show LE209 *7) OT mixtape P 1993 Trumans Water Madder Rose.mp3 ;Length *1) 00:47:25 (42:41-46:06) *2) 00:47:08 (13:41-36:27) *3) 00:45:48 (to 00:04:26) (to 00:02:56 unique) *4) 46:40 (35:18-45:52) (to 40:36 unique) *5) 1:32:56 (33:22-55:34, 1:07:18 on) (to 37:37, 42:31 -42:57, 47:33 -55:34, 1:19:44 -1:30:54 unique) *6) 57:20 (to 9:43) (from 1:08 unique) *7) 29:59 (3:04-4:32) ;Other *1,2) From Best Of Peel Vol 66 *3) From DW Tape 84 *4) From Ewan Tape 2 *5) Created from LE208 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel January 1994 Lee Tape 208 *6) Created from LE209 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel January 1994 Lee Tape 209 *7) Many thanks to Onion Terror. OT Mixtape P ;Available *1,2) Mooo *3) Youtube *4) Mooo *5,6) Mooo *7) OT's John Peel Mixtapes 2 torrent Category:1994 Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Available online